


Hide and Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Princess Poppy and Biggie have to hide from a monster. But then Poppy feels a sneeze coming on...The script is from an episode of 101 Dalmatians.





	Hide and Sneeze

(Princess Poppy is hiding behind a tree and pokes her head out.)

Poppy: Biggie, you with me?

(Biggie pokes his head out from the other side of the tree.)

Biggie: Right behind you, ma'am.

Poppy: (concerned) First Branch, then Bridget... and Harper...

Biggie: (panicking) It's an all-you-can-eat Troll buffet, and we're dessert!

Poppy: (gasps, then shushes Biggie) Shh, I think I hear something.

(Some loud footsteps are heard. Poppy and Biggie retreat behind the tree, embracing in fear as they listen to the footsteps.)

Poppy: It's circling around us. (to Biggie) Whatever you do, DON'T sneeze. Someone always sneezes in these situations.

(Just then, a feather floats down and lands right on Poppy's nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Poppy: Aaaaaaah... Heeeeeeeeeeh... HaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH--

Biggie: (puts his forefinger under Poppy's nose; speaks quietly but on the verge of panic) Don't sneeze, Princess! Please, oh, please, oh, please...!!!

Poppy: (sneezes explosively) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- TCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

(Due to the force of the sneeze, Biggie is blown up into the tree, then out of the top and out into the field close to the tree. He recovers from the fall, but is still extremely nervous.)

Biggie: Uh, Princess...?


End file.
